Diaries of Chloe Richardson
by dreaming-belle
Summary: Two exchange students from Durmstrang arrive at Hogwarts. Rated PG for mild language and thematic events. First story! Please review, but no flames.
1. Train Ride Part 1

A/N: I only own Chloe, Emma, and the storyline.

Chapter 1: New Arrivals

"Run, Chloe, before the Muggles see us!" Emma said, rather loudly.

"Shut it, Emma! God, you can be such an idiot." I hissed angrily, dashing through the barrier on Platform 9 ¾. Emma followed behind. We ran up to the train, which was ready to leave.

"Damn. 10:59!" I muttered under my breath, as we trundled our trunks over to the train. I hauled myself onto it, and paced down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment. Emma was banging on doors like a ditz, nothing unusual. I slid open a door and plopped into an empty seat.

"Hello. My name is Hermione Granger. I'm in sixth year. Who are you?" A pretty girl with wavy brown hair and big hazel eyes smiled at us.

"Oh. I'm Emma Richardson. This is my adopted sister, Chloe. We just transferred from Durmstrang. We're sixth years, too." Emma blurted out. She grinned toothily and twinkled her eyes at the boy sitting next to Hermione.

"Really?" He said. "Oh, and my name is Ron Weasly. Why did you transfer?" He addressed me. I tucked a piece of my jet-black hair behind my ear, ready to speak. Emma spoke for me again.

"The schooling wasn't very good at all, and some boys were-" She was cut off as I nudged her ankle.

"Were what? And my name is Harry Potter." Another boy, who had been sitting in the corner, spoke up.

"Nothing." I said quickly. I looked at Harry again. He had untidy black hair and emerald green eyes. Ron had red hair and numerous freckles. Emma started chatting them up, so I pulled out my new diary and started writing.

"Dear Diary,

I will describe myself, so if anyone ever finds this, they will know who I am. I have jet-black hair with a silvery cast about it. My eyes are stormy grey and I am tall and thin. And flat-chested. I usually wear grey, black, plum, or navy blue boat neck shirts and jeans. I am not depressed, but I have an introverted personality. I withdraw to art. I am a potter and poet. I sculpt both clay and words. Emma is my sister. Actually, I was adopted by her family. Anyways, Emma is strawberry blonde, was blue eyes, and a hourglass figure. She is the opposite of me. She loves people and talking. She usually wears bright colors, skirts, and trendy clothes. We transferred from Durmstrang because sa gang of boys were being evil to me. They cursed me and said nasty things, things that I would never repeat.

Love from,

Chloe"


	2. Train Ride Part 2

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short. This one will be better.

Train Ride: Part 2

I glanced up. My stormy grey eyes met Harry's piercing green ones. The intensity in those bright emerald eyes forced me to blink. He looked away, his face turn pink with embarassment. He was blushing because I caught him looking at me. Wow. He was cute...

I looked around the compartment. Emma was listening to her headphones and Harry had resumed to staring out the window. Ron and Hermione stepped in. Hermione broke the silence and said

" The train will arrive in 5 minutes. You'd better get changed."

I slipped my robes on over my charcoal grey shirt and black jeans. Emma put hers on too, but left the top unbuttoned so a piece of yellow shirt peeked out.

We hopped off the train and into the station. The air was chilly, so I wrapped my cloak tighter around me. The 5 of us stepped into a horseless carraige. I figured that the carriages moved by magic, so I didn't bother to ask what would pull them. As we bumped along to the road in an awkward silence, I pushed my diary back into my bag. Emma let out a gasp as we stopped in front of a magnificent castle. I knew why. Durmstrang was a large school also, but it was cold and imposing. We were forbidden to speak of it outside of school, and the professors were insensitive. Hogwarts glittered with warmth and friendliness. As we stepped out of the carriage, a tall woman beckoned Emma and I forward.

"Are you Emma and Chloe Richardson?" she said in a low voice.

"Yeah, we are." As usual, Emma spoke first.

"Then you will get into line over here, with the first years." she said tartly.

"Alright, Professor...?"

"McGonagall. Professor McGonagall." She said in her crisp voice.

We filed into line with children a foot shorter than us. Almost two feet smaller for me. Professor McGonagall was reading from a long list.

" Adamson, Gregory!"

A short boys with brown hair trudged over to a stool. He looked as though he were being condemned to eternal doom. Professor McGonagall placed a worn wizard's hat over Gregorys head. The hat crinkled what seemed to be an eyebrow, although it looked like a well-placed wrinkle. After two minutes, the hat shouted

"Ravenclaw!"

The boy gave a sigh of relief and walked over to one of the 4 long tables. The rest of the list continued in a similar fashion, except that instead of just calling "Ravenclaw", the hat also said Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor. I spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting at one of the tables.

"Richardson, Chloe!" Professor McGonagall broke the chain of thoughts in my head.

I walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was being placed over my head. It seemed to be speaking to me.

" Hmmm. Troubled past, eh, young one? Clever, yes, but no, not Ravenclaw. Kind, too, but you're not a Hufflepuff. Ah, yes... I know."

He continued like this for what seemed an eternity.

"You'll be..."


	3. A New Home

A New Home

"Gryffindor!" the hat bellowed. Hermione, Ron, and Harry motioned for me to sit at their table. I heaved a sigh of relief and yanked the hat off my head, handing it to Professor McGonagall.

"Richardson, Emma!" McGonagall's shout permeated the room. She grinned as the strolled over to the stool, so unlike Gregory Adamson. The hat was placed on her head, and the hat began to hunch over, as though thinking hard. Soon after, he shouted out;

"Gryffindor!" I was exhilarated. Emma, Ron, Hermione, Harry sigh, and me. Life is just about perfect.

Emma caught up to me as we walked over to our table.

"Oh my god! I have never been so happy in my life! Except for when Will kissed me behind my desk in Potions last..." I started tuning her out at this point. She and her boy stories. In last year alone she had, what, 11 boyfriends? Pathetic. I suppose I haven't got much to boast about though. Never been noticed by anyone, of any sex.

I sat down between Harry and Ron, and Emma sat between Hermione and Ron. A tall, bearded old man stood up. I suppose he's the headmaster.

"That's our headmaster, Professor Dumbledore." He leaned over and whispered softly in my ear. Ah, I will savor the warmth of his hot breath on my cheek. I whispered back

"Okay. Is he nice?"

"Yeah, he's great." I'm sure that Dumbledore said more, all of which I missed. I was to busy examining the rest of our table. A pretty, exotic looking girl with plaits in her hair was talking to a girl with golden blonde hair and brown eyes. A black boy and a grinning, freckle-dusted boy who clearly descended from an Irish family kept shooting glances at Emma and I.

"That's Parvati and Lavender gossiping over there. And those two boys are Dean and Seamus." Harry said in a low voice.

"Oh. That's nice." I said. Suddenly, the tables were piled with food! Chicken, ham, beef, pork, turkey, and even tofu for vegetarians like me. Vegetables of every sort, bread, pasta, rice, and so many other things. I actually sighed out loud.

After everyone had almost stuffed themselves, the food magically vanished and was replaced by another mouth-watering array. This time it was ice cream, treacle, pudding, cake, cookies, pies, crisps, as far as the eye could see. I heaped my plate with my favorites and continued chowing.

"Did they feed you at Durmstrang? You act like you haven't eaten in months!" Harry smiled.

"I dunno. I guess all of the excitement has whetted my appetite." I flashed my one-in-a-lifetime smile. After we had finished, the five of us trooped up a marble staircase to a portrait of heavy-set lady in a pink silk dress.

"Amalgamate." Ron said importantly. The portrait swung open and we entered the common room. A fire was crackling merrily in the hearth, lighting the room with a friendly glow. Hermione directed me up a staircase and into the girls dormitories. I plopped myself into a scarlet four-poster bed with velvet hangings, and fell asleep.


End file.
